


Torched

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Grand Theft Smosh AU (Polysmosh) [3]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ian and Joven successfully hold up a bank, but what will the aftermath bring for Ian, who's been teasing Joven all day?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torched

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. People on Tumblr wanted Jovian. I wanted Jovian (when don't I). I wanted to write a porny monster fic and managed to complete my goal in record time, yay!
> 
> **WARNINGS: all in the tags!**

Ian slammed the gear lever on the car into the ‘reverse’ position and gassed it, not looking where he was going. He clipped a parked car but paid it no mind, flexing his fingers inside his leather gloves. The balaclava he had on made his face itch and he ached to take it off, but for some reason Joven was taking a damn long time coming out of the bank.

It was then that he heard a loud shout of, “If you press that panic button, you’re fucking dead! Don’t think I’m joking, I’ll plaster your brains against the wall, fucker!” from inside the bank. Smirking, Ian tapped his hands against the steering wheel impatiently.

Not a few minutes later, Joven emerged from the bank, carrying a backpack that looked to be stuffed full. He was dressed similarly to Ian, all in black, with a balaclava covering his face. Only difference was that he was holding a pistol in his other hand. Eyeing the white sedan stolen only to be used once and abandoned, Joven smirked as he ran to the car and swung the passenger side door open.

“The owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on,” he quipped, and Ian rolled his eyes as he slammed the gear lever into first gear and, with a screech of tires and some smoke, sped off along the road, weaving in and out of traffic.

“How long have you been waiting to make that fuckin’ joke?” Ian asked, but his tone was fond.

“Since David got his hands on this car last month,” Joven admitted.

They were in the back of beyond, in some small redneck backwater town about fifty miles outside of Los Angeles. The worst that would come after them would be a couple of overweight cops with donut still smeared around their mouths from lunch time, and they were ditching the car in a few miles anyway, so they were confident that it was a job well done despite not being anywhere near the warehouse yet.

They did, however, have a small garage on a nearby industrial estate where some of their ill gotten gains were kept, including some of Ian’s precious cars. The plan was to get changed in the car, ditch it, torch it, and walk to their garage. A long walk it might be, but it was worth it not to get caught and thrown in jail (again).

As Ian shifted up the gears and swerved to miss a car which turned in front of him, Joven was already stripping off his balaclava and shirt, leaving his gloves on so there wouldn’t be any fingerprints on the car, (even though they were torching it, they were cautious after Anthony had found himself wanted once again after being careless,) throwing the garments into the back of the car. He reached behind his seat and pulled out another backpack, this one with clothes in, which he hurriedly changed into.

Ian would change when they stopped the car, they’d decided earlier, since they didn’t really want to have an accident which would make them sitting ducks for the aforementioned overweight cops in the rural town.

The ride to the agreed place was short, thanks to Ian’s erratic, fast driving, and mostly quiet, though Joven did occasionally burst into a fit of swearing as he rambled about the teller who just wouldn’t do what he told them to, despite holding a gun to their face.

As Joven got angrier, Ian got more amused by it. By the time they arrived in the field where they were to torch the car, down several winding dirt roads which Ian revelled in being able to drive down at high speeds, Ian was holding in giggles and Joven was red-faced with anger. Ian quickly changed out of his shirt and threw his balaclava into the back of the car, eagerly scratching at his beard where the balaclava had made his face itch.

“She just wouldn’t sit on the fucking floor! Even when I got behind the glass, she was still being a stubborn motherfucker with a gun to her face. Maybe we should fucking hire her or something.” Joven rambled even as he got out of the car and walked around to the trunk.

Ian took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing before getting out of the car so he could open the trunk. His gloves were making his hands sweat and he couldn’t wait to get them off his hands and into the backpack where they belonged. Popping the trunk, he picked up the jerry can and handed the lighter in his pocket to Joven.

“I figure you need to let out some frustration,” Ian said teasingly, smirking as he uncapped the jerry can and poured petrol over the car and the floor around it, making sure it had a good soaking.

“Shut the fuck up, you don’t know how frustrating it is! Maybe you should do the dangerous job for once, huh?” Joven distastefully flicked the lighter on and threw it at the car, making a hasty retreat with Ian in tow before the fire really took hold.

When they were at the edge of the field, about to climb the fence and make their getaway, Joven grabbed Ian’s hips and fiercely kissed him, biting hard at Ian’s bottom lip. Ian let Joven kiss him, waiting for the other man to pull back - he raised an eyebrow.

“Ooh, angry. I like it.” Ian smirked and pulled himself out of Joven’s grip, hopping the fence and leaving Joven to seethe a few paces behind him.

By the time they got to their garage, it was dark and both of them had sore feet, but also a sense of accomplishment running deep through their veins. Joven was still pissed off about the teller who wouldn’t cooperate, and even more so about Ian’s little jibes and teases. Normally, he took being teased as part of the job - Joven was of course the group’s whipping boy when it came to that - but for some reason he just couldn’t shake the aggression he’d been feeling since that stupid teller wouldn’t do as she was told.

With a grunt, Ian pulled the rickety door open and snuck under it. Joven, to prove a point, stayed outside while Ian picked which car he was going to take them home in. When Ian reappeared, this time in a black four by four with all the trimmings and an engine powerful enough to run the rally circuit, Joven was sitting on the ground and still silently seething.

He threw the backpacks into the back of the car, in the footwell, before clambering into the passenger side. Joven stayed silent while Ian sang along to the radio, riding the wave of euphoria from another job well done without any heat on them. They must have been about half way to Los Angeles when Joven reached back for one of the backpacks, unzipping it and pulling his pistol from the top of it. Wordlessly, he made sure the safety was on before holding it to the side of Ian’s head.

“Pull over.”

Ian smirked and kept driving, and Joven had to resist the urge to pistol whip Ian into stopping.

“I said, fucking pull over! Now!”

“Alright, Jesus, did that teller piss in your Cheerios this morning too?” Ian sighed and pulled off the highway, onto the dirt at the side of the road. The road was quiet, but there was an occasional car passing both ways from time to time.

“Shut the fuck up. Get in the back of the car.” Joven grit his teeth before speaking, and nudged the gun against the side of Ian’s head slightly. “Do it, now.”

Ian took a small breath and shrugged, turning the engine off and pocketing the keys before clambering into the back seat of his car. It wasn’t terribly spacious, with both of the backpacks in the footwell, so Ian settled for lying across the seat, which was just how Joven wanted him anyway.

Joven got out of the car and for a moment, Ian thought he was going to start walking. Instead, Joven walked to the other side of the car, where Ian had his feet against the door, and opened the back door. He climbed in, looming over Ian with his pistol still in his hand, reaching back to slam the door shut. He pressed the barrel of it to the center of Ian’s forehead, and Ian swallowed, feeling his jeans grow tighter.

“I could kill you right now. All those little comments you’ve been making all day, I could make them all stop.” Joven smirked, straddling Ian’s hips and rocking down against him. He was already half-hard in his jeans, thanks to adrenaline and his internal planning for this moment.

Ian let out a little puff of breath which trailed into a tiny groan. Joven pressed Ian’s head backwards against the door, using the barrel of his gun as leverage.

“Oh, now you’re suddenly all quiet, huh? What’s the matter? Not so cocky with a gun in your face, are you?” Joven waited a beat before talking again. “Answer me, Ian.”

“N-No. Guess not.” Ian swallowed and looked up at Joven through the darkness. The tension in the air was so thick, Ian thought he could cut it with the knife he kept under the driver’s seat.

Joven laughed. “Thought not. See, that’s the thing with guys like you. You tease, and you tease, and when someone bites back, you don’t know how to respond.” He trailed the cool metal of the gun down the side of Ian’s bearded face, down his chest and stomach, before tucking the barrel underneath the waistband of Ian’s jeans. “This turns you on, doesn’t it? You like having your life in someone else’s hands, don’t you?”

Ian weakly nodded. Joven had known the answer before, it wasn’t like they hadn’t experimented with playing with guns before, and it also wasn’t like Ian didn’t get hard when he watched Anthony disassemble and clean the crew’s guns. It was no secret that Ian got off on danger, controlled or otherwise.

Joven pressed the barrel of the gun further down Ian’s jeans, until he felt some resistance and, he assumed, had the pistol pressed against Ian’s cock.

He smirked down at Ian, who’d thrown an arm over his face and was breathing a little heavier. His jeans were clearly too tight around the crotch, so with his free hand Joven reached down and unfastened them, popping the buttons on Ian’s fly open with practiced precision.

Trailing the barrel of the gun up to Ian’s belly again, Joven dipped is below his boxers this time, using it to pull the front of them down a little.

“Hard already? Pathetic.” Joven was still smirking, but he stopped for a moment and tapped Ian’s stomach with his free hand. “Traffic light?” he asked, and Ian pulled his arm from in front of his eyes.

“Green. Definitely green.” Ian exhaled with a shaky breath as Joven nodded and resumed his activities, shuffling back so he could pull Ian’s jeans down around his thighs.

“Get your jeans and boxers off, now.” Joven lifted his arm and aimed down the iron sight of his pistol, securely settling Ian’s head between the metal ‘v’. Moving slowly, Joven moved backwards until he was kneeling with his back up against the car door and his head pressed against the roof of the car. Ian bent his knees off, kicked his sneakers into the footwell, and hurriedly pulled his jeans and boxers off, discarding them on top of the backpacks.

“Good,” Joven murmured, looking over Ian who lay across the back seat with his cock hard against his tummy and his legs crooked at the knee, socked feet firmly planted on the leather-clad cushion.

Joven leaned down again and lowered his gun, trailing it over the inside of Ian’s thigh. His other hand held him up as he crawled between Ian’s legs and leaned down to kiss him hard, all teeth and tongue, without a hint of romance.

“Do you keep lube in this car?” Joven asked, and Ian nodded.

“Glove compartment.”

“Dirty fucking slut, should have known you would.” Joven laughed and shook his head, casually keeping the pistol pressed to Ian’s thigh as he leaned over and flicked the glove compartment open, grabbing the small tube of lube from near the front. “Used this recently?” Ian nodded again, getting increasingly flustered at the cold press of metal against his thigh, just a few inches away from his balls. “Dirty,” Joven said through clenched teeth, his own length pulsing hard at the thought of Ian riding Anthony or pressing into David in the same place he was about to fuck Ian.

The cold metal moved from Ian’s thigh up to his balls where it trailed down between his legs for a second, before moving up again.

“Want me to fuck you like the cocky little whore you are?” Joven murmured, getting a nod and a moan in response. “What if someone drives past and sees you taking my cock, hm? Would you like that, like people to know what I’m doing to you?”

“Mmm, mmhm.” Ian’s length twitched slightly and Joven blinked his heavily-lidded, dark eyes a few times as he drank in Ian lying beneath him. Carefully, but surely, Joven reached down and tucked the gun back into one of the backpacks, zipping it up.

He opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, wasting no time in sweeping his fingers over Ian’s entrance before pressing two in slowly. Ian moaned wantonly and spread his legs as far as the back seat of his car would allow, which wasn’t much but it was just enough. Joven scissored his fingers apart, then together, then apart again, crooking and quirking them up in an attempt to get Ian even harder than he was, if that was possible. He knew he’d caught Ian’s spot when the man underneath him tensed and moaned loudly, arching his back up off the leather.

Slowly, Joven added another finger and went through the same routine, of crooking and twisting and scissoring his fingers apart until he was satisfied that Ian was stretched out just enough to take him.

“P-Please,” Ian mumbled, and Joven quirked his lips into a smug little smile.

“What’s the matter? Want me to fuck you? Want my cock in your ass?”

“Yeah, please, Jovie…”

Ian looked wrecked from the bottom to the top. Where his hair wasn’t sticking to his forehead, it was sticking up at strange angles, the pupils of his blue eyes blown wide from arousal. His shirt was stuck to his torso and his cock was pulsing, hard and leaking precome against the bottom hem of his t-shirt.

“One condition,” Joven started, “You make as much noise as you can. I want people to know that you’re getting a good fucking. I want people driving past to stare as I fuck into you. Got that?”

“Yes, anything, just please…”

Smirking, Joven reached for the lube where it had rolled off onto the top of one of the backpacks, but not before he unfastened his jeans and pulled his cock free of his boxers. He generously slicked himself up and positioned himself above Ian, teasingly rubbing the head of his length against Ian’s entrance a few times before pressing in, snapping his hips forwards hard and fast.

He drew a long, low moan from Ian, getting an even bigger groan when he leaned down and smacked Ian, open-palmed, across his face.

“Not loud enough,” Joven stated. “And look at me while I’m fucking you, you ungrateful little fuck.”

Ian’s eyes shot open and while they were unfocused, he managed to lock them with Joven’s. He let out a louder moan when Joven leaned back and gripped both of his hips tightly, digging his short nails into soft flesh.

Joven started a punishing rhythm, hard and fast with no respite for Ian, but Ian didn’t want it any other way. He clutched at Joven’s shirt and bore down on his cock, desperate to get more of it inside of him. Ian was past the point of caring, and he found a small dribble of pre-come dribble from the head of his cock when a car sped past - the thrill of getting caught, or being watched, turned Ian on immeasurably, and it seemed to have the same effect on Joven who let out a small, low moan.

Ian felt himself rocketing towards the edge quicker than he’d have liked, but all the foreplay with the gun had turned him on to the point that he’d had to desperately try not to come there and then as soon as Joven pushed his fingers inside him. He gripped tighter at Joven’s shirt and let a groan bubble up from his chest as Joven pounded into him.

Joven was concentrating on Ian’s face, watching as pleasure contorted his partner’s features. His shirt was close to ripping thanks to Ian’s tight grip on it but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The thrill of sex in relative public, (compared to his bedroom at least,) as well as the gunplay and tension that had been building all day had Joven unabashedly pounding hard into Ian, hard enough to rock the suspension of the four by four they were fucking in.

“Can… Can I come?” Ian moaned out, and Joven nodded, relenting at the last second as he was so close himself.

“Come for me,” Joven commanded, giving Ian one firm, slow stroke.

That was all Ian needed. Fireworks made of white heat went off behind his eyes and he tensed around Joven, bearing down hard and letting out a loud moan that anyone nearby would easily have heard.

Joven followed a minute later, still pounding hard into Ian, coming deep inside him with a satisfied groan.

They lay there together, panting hard and fast as the realisation of what they’d just done set in. Neither of them regretted it however, in fact it was quite the opposite. Joven reached for Ian’s boxers and helped him put them on, Ian grimacing when he felt Joven’s seed leak out of him when he sat up. He’d have to wait until he got home to clean up properly, but he knew they were at least both sweaty and stinking of sex.

“Here you go, love,” Joven said, and Ian looked up from where he was trying to rub away the stains of pre-come on his shirt. Holding out a bottle of water to him, Joven was smiling softly.

“I love you,” Ian simply stated, and Joven leaned over to kiss his forehead affectionately. Once his jeans were up and fastened, Ian sat in the back seat and ruffled his hair before leaning against Joven’s side.

“Don’t tease me so much next time, or this’ll happen again,” Joven said threateningly, but the smirk on his face left Ian knowing he was just mocking him.


End file.
